GOTOR (PA)
Name: GOTOR Abbreviation: Ghost's Of The Old Republic Server: Farstar Faction: Rebel *Neutral and Imperial still welcome* City: Zanarkand, Rori The Ghost's Soldier's of old lore, Legends all but forgotten, We are the ghosts of a once proud past. A group that consisted mainly of close friends and known outsiders, GOTOR was once strong at 20+ members...now only four ghosts remain Lost Lore GOTOR began as an idea among remnants of a guild that quickly fell apart. The first to think of the idea was a small tiny trando by the name Krong Demnask. Before the initial idea Krong and his sibling Kring joined the fable Iakefo's guild (name escapes me). During the duration of their stay a Civil war broke out between old members and new members. The Old members faction quickly fell as players either left or disbanded. After the events that took place, Krong, Iakefo, Kring, Jemani, and Sin' gathered together and discussed the creation of the future guild. Names were thrown out and locations were discussed, the group first located themselves on Naboo only to discover that the planet could not support their dreams of a City... Time passed and the group set out across other galaxies to find inspiration for a new home. The group then settled on Dantooine only to discover yet again the planet could not support their dreams of a city big enough for them. Yet again the group set out looking again for ideas on a new home and came across the mudlfats of Rori and to be hold the group finally achieved their dream in having the city they wanted. Time passed and the numbers of GOTOR grew rapidly becoming a whisper to some throughout the galaxy, The once ghosts were becoming talk among a few of the "Veteran" guilds. More time passed and the numbers of the ghosts grew more, till over time people stopped appearing and stopped logging on. The numbers of the ghosts slowly dwindled to a hand full. The ghosts continued to thrive despite the number loss to their ranks and enjoyed the game for what it was among close friends. More time passed and soon even the weary Krong and Kring began to show up less and less. Soon Krong delivered news that the duo were going to step down as the main guild leaders passing the torch to 3 others, Sin', Iakefo, and Jemani. The three would continue to lead the guild while krong and kring would show up casually. Soon a dark time came upon the galaxy as more players began to leave dwindling the guild once again. For months new recruits rarely came as issues in their own life would spring up, the three would continue to lead despite the damage only to lose one of the three leaders, iakefo. More time passed and a replacement was found for iakefo, this was found in the good and close friend Penni. During the duration of her seating the 3 lead the guild once again recruiting and competing in the PVP areas. Over time new players began to appear...which soon led to a dark time. GOTOR later found itself fighting with one another at a first "meeting", the once tight group was now bickering amongst one another over leadership and who calls the shots. again the once great guild of ghosts fell apart leaving only a small remnant of veteran members. More time has passed and the ghosts still linger on the planet rori, only a squad of four members continue to keep their presence there until the day of the merging galaxies is to come. Recruitment and Membership GOTOR had never stopped recruiting but loyal players are difficult to come by, as all know. But GOTOR is not dead as 4 ghosts still appear every now and then, looking...waiting for this once great game to thrive again. There are a few that still remain active within the guild, known throughout the Farstar Galaxy, as committed, experienced fighters and friends (Fellow Guilds like RAVEN and FF). Although guild numbers have dwindled these 3 carry the GOTOR name with pride. You can find us on the Battlefields, in Heroics or fighting the good fight in Restuss. We are Sin', Mailliw and Jemani....we are GOTOR! -Written by Genralo (remains as he was a loyal member and friend) GOTOR is a farstar Rebel-Imperial-Neutral guild and is headquartered in the city of Zanarkland,Rori.The guild is mostly made up of rebels but there are a percentage of imperials and neutrals.There could be a guild event at any moment.Last week me and 4 other GOTOR members went to tatooine to hunt kryat dragon pearals.The GA's leader is Sin'(There are two other guild leaders however,they haven't been on for a long time so sin' has become the one and only GOTOR leader).If you would like to join, mail or/tell''sin'","penni" or any other GOTOR member.'' Category:Guilds